Sanctuary
by YP Wingsen
Summary: Robin happens to find Beast Boy praying in Notre Dame. He listens to his prayers. (This is a religious story.)


_I don't own the Teen Titans._

_

Robin entered the sanctuary of Notre Dame, admiring everything from the stone pillars, countless candles and stained glass. He had never been one to believe in god, but he loved how cathedrals looked all the same.

The Titans had been summoned for a mission in Paris, due to a theft that had been succeeding for a few weeks. They had gladly accepted, Beast Boy especially excited that they were going on another 'vacation', as he had called it. And to be honest, since there had been no other signs of this thief after their arrival, Robin had been enjoying every second of it.

He had allowed the Titans to roam freely around the streets of a small city they had stumbled upon while sightseeing, telling them to meet back at 8PM sharp so that they could have dinner. And Robin had strolled along the empty streets for a while before his eyes had fallen upon the huge, majestic structure, and even thought he was an atheist, he knew that he was allowed in.

He walked along the rows of seats and stacks of bibles, passing by some townspeople, who quietly continued to pray with their heads down. He almost reached the front and turned his head to see the giant cross at the end of the hall when he saw someone familiar at the very front row. He stopped, his feet skidding to a halt, and he listened.

Beast Boy was sitting on the wooden seats, eyes closed as if he were in a deep sleep. His two gloved hands were clasped at his chest, breathing even.

After a while, he opened them, before looking up at the statue of the cross, along with the figures of Jesus and Maria. His eyes glanced over at the stained glass before returning his look to the cross. "Dear god. I don't know if you can hear me, or if you're even there, but..." He began with a small sigh. "I know it's been a while since the Doom Patrol passed away, and I do hope you'll hear my prayer - although I don't really deserve it." His hands slowly lowered onto his lap, and he continued. "Thank you for guiding us safely to Paris without any harm and letting us have a good time. I really appreciate it, thank you for sitting by me for so long, thank you for protecting my friends."

Robin watched from behind, completely mesmerized by Beast Boy's calm gesture of praying, so quiet and elegant.

"And I guess… thank you for me keeping me alive all these years. I've been through a lot, and I was sorta worried I wouldn't make it past my tenth birthday." He let out a hollow chuckle. "Yeah, I know I'm just an outcast, and I shouldn't really be talking to you… but I still look at you and wonder if… you were once an outcast too.

"But really, I don't think I really want to pray for myself. Because there are so, so many people out there much unluckier than I am. So, please help those people, who're hungry from birth, and show them mercy. We all look to you. And if you don't help them, well… I don't know who will. I can't, even if I want to… because that's beyond my ability.

"And I still see them struggle, the poor and downtrodden… I thought we were all children of god." He stayed quiet for a moment, before taking a deep breath. "I don't know why you took my parents from me, and everyone else I once loved, but I do know for a fact that there's a reason. So I accept it - even though things could be better. And I will follow the fate that is destined for me by you."

Robin slowly approached his friend from behind, swaying a bit. The quiet atmosphere around him was so peaceful, so silent. The boy continued.

"Please give my friends wealth, shine glory on their name, present them with what will satisfy their lives and make them happy. I ask for you and your angels to bless them, and for forgiveness towards whatever sin they have committed. And… I don't know why you won't come when I call out to you. I try to hold on, yearning to hear your voice, because maybe if I just hear you, I'll finally come to my senses." He sat quietly without a word for what seemed like an eternity. "Amen." He muttered quietly before standing up from his seat and turning around. His eyes met Robin's.

"... You saw all that?" Beast Boy asked eventually, a look of embarrassment on his face.

Robin nodded. "Most of it." He replied quietly. They stood there, facing each other. Everything was quiet. Beast Boy opened his mouth as if about to speak, but quickly closed it. Robin sighed, before taking a step forward and placing a hand on the younger boy's shoulder. "Beast Boy - Garfield." He said his name softly. Beast Boy looked up at him. Robin smiled. "Thanks."

Beast Boy himself smiled, his fang jutting out from his bottom lip. "I've always prayed for you, Robin, all of you. And I always will. He lives in you, he lives in me, he can always see us. He's always here, in every star, in every being, in your reflection, he lives inside your heart. And he'll always be there to protect you. Always."

"... I didn't know you were Christian." Robin said, and Beast Boy laughed quietly.

"My parents were Christian - I just could never find myself the time to actually pray myself like this for a long time. I guess, visiting Paris was my perfect chance." He replied with a shrug.

Robin smiled. "I'm happy you're with us, Beast Boy."

"So am I." Beast Boy grinned and looked into his friend's eyes, before turning back to the cross behind him. "Look, I know you're an atheist and all, but… why don't you try believing in god? It's rather comforting knowing he's here with you." And then he turned and walked out of the cathedral down the hall, leaving Robin in deep thought. Maybe it was time he actually considered having a religion.

_

_I made God a he, just for this story - I guess nobody really knows God's true gender. Please RR!_


End file.
